neverendingconflictfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Projekt Tapír
Súbor:Aktuality_novinky_ohladom_Južnej_Ameriky_NEW_Tapir_PNG.PNG Esperanzovi sa po znetvorenej tvári mihol víťazoslávny úsmev, keď sledoval svoje jednotky nastúpené okolo monumentálneho pamätníka, ktorý dal postaviť vojakom padlým v jeho poslednej veľkej akcii, kde opäť, jeho slovami povedané „poslal tých amerických psov späť do horúcich pekiel, kam patria!“. I keď dlhé mesiace strávene vo väzení v Guantanáme, ktoré všetci úplne oprávnene nazývajú peklom na zemi, z neho spravili skoro fyzickú trosku, na jeho charizme mu to vôbec neubralo a jeho vojaci boli stále za neho ochotný položiť život kedykoľvek a kdekoľvek, čo nakoniec dokázali v poslednom boji... Do Guantanáma generála dostali vojaci OSN, ktorí ho po zneškodnení jeho ochranky zajali a deportovali. Keďže však konali hlavne na vlastnú päsť a ako sa neskôr ukázalo, nemali žiadny oficiálny zatykač, ktorý by ich oprávňoval uvrhnúť jedného z najväčších súčasných diktátorov do väzenia, Najvyšší súd Esperanzu oslobodil a on sa mohol vrátiť späť k svojmu ľudu, ktorému vládol železnou rukou, niekedy až priveľmi železnou... dôkazy o vojnových zločinoch vo Venezuele získané pracovníkmi OSN hovoria sami za seba. Žiadny úspech však nie je úplne zadarmo a za svoju slobodu musel generál zaplatiť stratou ropných vrtov a rafinérii. Tie sa dostali späť do rúk firmy United Petroleum, ktorá tak opäť získala kontrolu nad mestom Maracaibo. Američania sa dostali k ropným rafinériam v poslednej chvíli, lebo kým Esperanza rokoval o svojom návrate na slobodu, v USA vrcholila energetická kríza, ktorej následkom boli občianske a politické nepokoje. Preto UP po znovuzískaní kontroly nad ropnými vrtmi neváhali a začali so stavbou ropovodu, ktorý mal končiť na pobreží, kde kotvili firemné tankery. Najrýchlejšia cesta pre stavbu viedla cez územie nacionalistov a Esperanza, ponížený väznením a následnou stratou ťažko dobytých rafinérii, nechcel o niečom takom ani počuť a každý, hocako veľkorysý návrh UP zmietol okamžite zo stola. Americká vláda sa však čoraz dôraznejšie dožadovala dostavby ropovodu a nešetrila ani vyhrážkami, tak UP započali odvážny Projekt Tapír - tajnú stavbu ropovodu cez územie nacionalistov. Táto odvážna akcia od začiatku narážala na prekážky. Americkí vojaci, zvyknutí skôr na suchú a prašnú klímu Blízkeho východu boli zaskočený dažďom, vlhkom a doterným hmyzom. UP, ktorá sa po strate rafinérii dostala do finančných problémov, z ktorých sa dostávala len ťažko, im bola nútená znížiť žold, čo vojakov značne demotivovalo. A v neposlednom rade tu bola Chupacabra.... tvor, ktorého cudzinci pokladali len za výmysel prostoduchých domorodcov, avšak poniektorí žoldnieri sa o jeho existencii mohli presvedčiť na vlastnej koži a to dosť krutým spôsobom. U Venezuelčanov, ktorý o ňom počúvali legendy od malička, nevyvolala jeho prítomnosť takú hrôzu ako u jednotiek UP, ktorým hlavne chýbal silný veliteľ, ktorý by ich napriek všetkým prekážkam dokázal vyburcovať k lepšiemu výkonu. Esparanzova sieť špehov bola dobre organizovaná a tak netrvalo dlho a generál sa dozvedel o tajnej stavbe ropovodu cez jeho územie, čo v ňom vyvolalo jeden z jeho legendárnych záchvatov hnevu. Okamžite sa postavil do čela svojej nacionalistickej armády a spolu so svojou jednotkou Ocelot ich viedol do boja. Nedostatočne organizovaným americkým jednotkám sa podarilo postaviť len dva kilometre ropovodu, keď na nich zaútočili nacionalisti. Po krvavých bojoch, kedy bol ľahko zranený i sám Esperanza, Venezuelčania odpálili a zničili celú dĺžku postaveného ropovodu a donútili americké jednotky stiahnuť sa do mesta Maracaibo, kde sa zakopali na predsunutých obranných pozíciach. Nacionalisti nadšený svojim úspechom a odvahou svojho veliteľa, ktorý aj napriek zraneniu pokračoval v boji, zaútočili i na tieto predsunuté stanovištia a dobili ich. Žoldnieri sa museli stiahnuť priamo do mesta Maracaibo, ktoré teraz obkľúčila Venezuelská nacionalistická armáda. I keď sfanatizovaní vojaci by neváhali zaútočiť aj na Maracaibo, Esperanza ich postup zastavil, keďže vedel, že by sa len zopakovali krvavé boje, ktoré sa udiali pred rokom počas prevratu... Nacionalisti teraz ukázali Venezuelskej oslobodeneckej ľudovej armáde svoju silu, ktorú demonštrovali na dobre vyzbrojených amerických žoldnieroch. Neúspech UP pri stavbe ropovodu nepotešil len venezuelských nacionalistov, ale i Arab-Oil Company. Keďže UP v súčasnosti dokázala zásobovať ropou len časť juhu USA a štáty na juhu sa o svoju ropu deliť nechceli, sever sa naďalej nachádzal v energetickej kríze, z ktorej ich mohli vytrhnúť práve Arab-Oil Company. Udalosti vo Venezuele mohli mať teda fatálny dopad na mier v Spojených štátoch... napätie medzi Severom a Juhom vzrastalo, prebúdzali sa staré vášne a nenávisť a slovo Yankee znelo z úst Južanov rovnako nenávistne a opovržlivo ako v časoch občianskej vojny. Možno sa Esperanzovi nakoniec splní sen a americkí kapitalisti sa zničia sami, zatiaľ čo on si bude užívať svojho bohatstva a spoločnosti krásnych žien vo svojom honosnom sídle v Caracase a nepohne ani prstom.... AUTOR PRÍBEHU: Neznáma Venezuelská nacionalistka Súbor:Aktuality_novinky_ohladom_Južnej_Ameriky_NEW_After_Tapir_PNG.PNG Za malú zmienku stojí, že počas Projektu Tapír bol objavený Maracaibský poklad.